When films exit from life of ordinary people, a class process of photographing-developing films-enlarging-printing photos disappears around us. A large quantity of digital camera user groups and various types of storage media occur instead. An electronic photo frame (or referred to as a digital photo frame) is the current best path for playing back these photos. As a core product for browsing digital photos, an electronic photo frame caters for user demands.
However, it is found in practice that an existing electronic photo frame only provides local interfaces such a USB interface and a memory card interface. An electronic photo frame only plays pictures stored by a device or an apparatus, such as a USB Flash Drive or a digital camera memory card, connected to the electronic photo frame by using the foregoing local interface, and functions thereof are relatively few.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.